The Years Before
by Akua
Summary: Harry Potter, has been picked by the Gods, like the Lord before him. And like the Lord before him, he has a teacher, named Eclipse. DemonDiaryXHarry Potter crossover! The Wizarding World will get a taste of some different magics..
1. Greetings

**The Years Before**

Disclaimer : This is a AU. It is also a crossover between Harry Potter and Demon Diary. And also a little quick story from the back of Demon Diary ( the first book ). If you actually read this, you would know that only the plot is mine. If I make any original characters, I will put up a notice before the chapter officially starts. **This is not a Marry _Bloody_ Sue.** The story is about Harry. If you do not like it, deal with it by not reading! ( I like to rant. ) Also, Harry is 5. Chibi Harry!

* * *

**Prelude**

_Ancient Legend holds... That whoever posses the Crystal Heart... Posses happiness itself. But true happiness, comes with a price of someone else always wanting it. A race of beings made by the God Rased. They were born like us, human and alive. _

_But as they grew and learned of the ones they loved, their heart crystallizes. And in a offer of their gratitude, they take out their hearts and give it to the person they love. _

_The giving of their hearts is a test. A test of loyalty, and love. If the other truly loves you, they will put the heart back in and give you life. If they are undeserving, they will take it, and waste away with their loved one gone. _

_It was never thought of a curse by those who wanted it. But by those who carried it. They never knew that they possessed a Crystal Heart, and after they already pulled it out, it is too late. For most of them, at least. _

_And thus, the story goes._

* * *

A black cat walked down the street. The street had houses on either side, each the same as the ones before. The sign above the street had the words ' Privet Drive.' 

Each house had a perfectly green and cut lawn. In each driveway was a car that was washed and clean all the time. In front of every fount window on every signal house is a garden.

If the cat had a human face, it would have a twitching eyebrow. The cat itself was rather odd. Being that it had two silver haired lines on it's back. And on the back of it's left ear was a golden crescent moon. The cat walked by the first house of Privet Drive stiffly, like it was walking to a war mission.

It walked up to Number 4, Privet Drive and sat down by the steps. Out of the way so it wouldn't get stepped on, just in case someone ran out. The door opened and a overly fat man and something that looked like his son walked out of the door.

The man had graying hair and was beefy, and **had no neck**. Nope, none at all.

The boy looked a lot like the man. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small watery blue eyes and thick blonde hair that lay smoothly on **his thick**_, fat head_. Like _a pig_ in _a wig_. The man and boy were dressed nicely in new clothes. They got in the car, the boy carrying a school back. Even though the boy was fat, he looked to be in preschool.

They drove off and the cat waited. The cat's eyes were a dark violet, they looked smarter then they should. Like they held a forbidden knowledge.

After a while the door opened and another boy stepped out. And he looked nothing like the people that came out before. The boy was small and skinny. He had baggy blue jeans and old shoes that were worn and colorless. He wore a red shirt that hung to his knees and sleeves that almost reached his wrist, that were supposed to be short sleeved. He had no coat like the other two. He had messy black hair that was getting a little long and bangs that covered his face. His eyes, though. They were large and almost glowing emerald green color.

The boy closed the door softly behind him, he held a small bag in his smaller hands. The cat came up to his legs and rubbed against his legs to get his attention.

The boy jumped and looked down. When he saw the cat he sighed and said " sorry mister Kitty, I don't have any food for you." The boy started to walk down the street. The cat followed him.

After a block the boy turned to the cat again and said " I am sorry mister kitty, but I don't have anything to give you." The boy sighed and sat down on a bench of the bus stop.

The cat jumped up next to him and the boy scratched the cat's ears. The boy sighed and said " and you're such a nice cat too, too bad I can't keep you."

The cat watched the boy with its violet gaze and the boy said " since I have yet to introduce myself, I am Harry, Harry Raenef Potter." Something flashed inside the cat's eyes but disappeared back to indifference.

" And I am Eclipse. Reincarnate." The cat said. Harry fell off the bench.


	2. Cats

**The Years Before**

* * *

Little-Padfoot-JR, thank you for being the first to review this story. As for Harry being OOC.. well, no one really knows what he was like when he was 5, right? So anyway... I hope this chapter helps. I felt the need to post something but didn't have the inspirations to write another **Fallen Sanctuary** chapter. Hey, if anyone wants to give little idea's for my stories, write them in your review. I might need ideas... and soon too... I'll put your name in a special disclaimer, saying the ideas came from you at the top of the chapter and all...

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Cats **

" _You can talk,_ " whispered Harry.

_**" You can talk!" **_

The cat seemed to frown and said " Of course I can talk."

Harry shook his head and began to murmur " but cat's don't talk. They can't talk. I've never heard of a cat that can talk. Cat's can't talk."

Eclipse sighed and said " I can talk, and I'm not a cat. It's a curse. If I don't train you to be the next Demon Lord, I'll be stuck as a cat."

Harry just sat on the ground, staring at Eclipse. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out heavy black framed glasses and stuck them on his face. He then stared at Eclipse.

" What are you staring at!" Asked Eclipse.

Harry shook his head and he stood up. He picked up his bag and suddenly looked at his watch. " _Augh!_ I'm late!" Harry almost shouted. Harry then scooped up Eclipse and started to run down the street.

_" Late?_ The only thing you're late for is training for _MY _classes." Eclipse muttered under his breath. Harry took no notice as he ran up the steps of a house. As he breathed heavily, Harry rang the door bell and waited.

Eclipse untangled himself from Harry's arm and side and sat down next to him. The door opened and there stood a woman with graying black hair. She wore blue slippers and a yellow skirt with a white summer shirt.

The cats were everywhere. Red cats, black cats, white cats, spotted cats. No two were alike. Eclipse just stared.

" I'm sorry I'm late ma'am."

The woman smiled and said " come on in dear."

Harry smiled and stepped inside. Eclipse followed at his heals.

" Did you bring a friend?" Asked Ms. Figg. Harry nodded and said " He was outside my house and he followed me over until I realized I was late and picked him up and ran over here.."

Figg brought them into the living room. There was a telly in the corner with a couch underneath the window and a few chairs with a glass table, a low glass table.

Harry walked over to the couch and sat down, leaving his bag on the floor. Eclipse sat down by the bag and waited.

Ms. Figg came in with a small bowl of cat food and a sandwich. Harry ate what he was given but Eclipse just sniffed at the cat food before coughing and ignoring it.

Ms. Figg left to the other room and Harry brought out a small notebook and practiced writing his ABC's.

Eclipse jumped up next to him and said quietly " what are you doing?"

Harry jumped and shot his head over to Eclipse, and relaxed when he noticed the cat. " I'm learning how to write." He said as he went on writing.

" Umm.. how do you spell night?" Asked Harry to himself.

Eclipse said " it's n-i-g-h-t."

Harry nodded and wrote it down " thanks."

That's how the morning and afternoon went. Ms. Figg stayed in the other room until it was 3 O'clock. Then Harry left for home, with Eclipse on his shoulders.


	3. Learning the Ropes

**The Years Before

* * *

**

_Okay, here it is. Second chapter. I got the information from the Demon Diary books. But the Chant is MINE! Ask before borrowing!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Learning the Ropes**

It had been a year since Eclipse had entered Harry's life. A year of them just getting to know the other's personalities. There was no hurry, as Eclipse so put it.

But when Harry turned six, that's when Eclipse started teaching.

" But I don't want to reign in terror.." Said Harry from his spot on the ground. He and Eclipse were sitting under the tree in the park. Summer was just starting to fade and a chill onto the air.

" **YOU WILL REIGN IN TERROR WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!** To do otherwise will make a laughing stock of us both!" Shouted the black cat sitting in front of the boy. Eclipse didn't look any older then when he first appeared.

Harry wore his glasses all the time now. Every day he created himself new clothes for the training and changed back into his old cloths the Dursleys gave him. He was wearing a white shirt with jeans that fit him. His shoes were off and next to him. A lunch in a brown bag was next to the shoes.

Eclipse had a passing thought_, ' have I said this before?' _

Harry sighed and said " what about _half _terror or something."

The cat sighed and said " let's start the lessons and worry about that later. Now how much Mezraez do you have?"

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and said " about 15."

The cat nodded. " Today you are learning of the various types of magic. First is Spirit Magic. As the title suggests, Spirit Magic describes any magic that involves the Spirit World. Spirits exist in numerous incarnations : fire spirits, wind spirits, terra spirits, etc. There are spirits associated with nature, anger and the mind. Once a spirit is summoned and a contract sealed, it is indissoluble unless : a ) the contract is cancelled, b ) the spirit dies or c ) the summoner dies."

Harry nodded as he finished writing it down in his trusty black notebook.

Eclipse waited until Harry finished writing. When Harry finished he spoke again. " Today we shall learn spirit magic. To summon spirits you must be calm of mind and body. You will summon a Terra Spirit. Try not to summon one too powerful."

Harry nodded and set his book and pen to the side and leaned against the tree to relax. He closed his eyes and started a incantation.

_" Spirits of the Spirit World. I have called to summon a Terra Spirit to do my bidding and to test my worth. Send me one who is powerful and listens well." _

The earth began to shake lightly and a small spirit popped out of the ground in front of him. The spirit glowed a emerald green. With slanted, narrow black eyes. The spirit wore dirt colored clothing.

Harry opened his eyes and smiled and held his hand out for the fairy. Transparent white wings appeared and the spirit flew to his hand.

" I have a contract to make. Will you do as I say for the today, and go back home after the sun falls?" The spirit tilted her head to the side while thinking. She then nodded and said in a high voice, " okay!"

Harry turned to his cat who was watching. Eclipse said " Impressive, my Lord." Harry smiled and magicked his old clothes back on and they walked out of the park, eating Harry's lunch.

* * *

The Ministry of Magic got the Accident Magic paper. The person working there had blue robes with black hair and brown eyes. He had a badge that said ' Telith, Greg."

Greg held the paper up before his eyes. His eyes widened as he read the name. He said to himself, " Headmaster Dumbledore needs to see this. Like all the others."

Greg folded the paper in half and stuck it into an envelope and wrote a quick note.

_' Headmaster, _

_This is the Accident Magic of the Harry Potter. It seems he has been doing a lot of it lately. In this envelope is the list of all the times he has used Magic. _

_Accidental Magic Watcher Greg Telith.'_

Greg stuck the note with the other papers and tied it to a owl and set it off. Greg yawned and sat back down. He looked to the clock and said to himself " just a half an hour left. Then I'm home freeee."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at the Head of the table. He and the other Order of the Phoenix members were in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was a week before school started. The Order members only took up one table since there was so few of them.

Minerva McGonagall sat next to him. Remus Lupin sat on the other side of Dumbledore. Rubeus Hagrid sat at the end of the table where he fit best. Arther and Molly Weasley sat side by side next to Remus. Filius Flitwick sat next to Arther and Flora Sprout sat next to Flitwick. Andromeda Tonks sat next to McGonagall. Severus Snape sat next to her. Professor Kettleburn sat next to Snape. Mad Eye Moody sat next to Kettleburn. Since they were both mad in the head and they talk to each other.

Albus smiled at them all as everyone ate. War veterans to a war that wouldn't remember them. Albus sighed slightly.

Remus was still having withdrawals from the betrayal. A screech filled the air as a owl dived inside. The owl was a barn owl. It landed in front of Dumbledore. The owl held it's leg out to the Headmaster and waited.

Dumbledore took the letter and the owl flew off. Albus opened the letter and read the note. He took out around 16 papers and he blinked.

" What's that?" Asked Remus.

" It seems that Mister Potter has found some way to do magic." Said Albus.

Snape just sneered. Remus took a few papers and frowned. He said " why would Harry need five healing spells?"

McGonagall said " how about I go check up on the boy tomorrow."

Remus said " I'll go to, I'll just wait for you in a near by park."

Before Dumbledore agreed, Remus and McGonagall had already agreed.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	4. The Priest

**The Years Before**

**Chapter 3 : Reincarnated Priest**

* * *

Harry had his old baggy clothes he had gotten from Dudley. Harry had a old, worn black bag that was patched. He was outside his school's gate. He had gotten there a hour before any of the other kids.

In his bag, Eclipse was sleeping. Harry sighed and munched on a few crackers he had stolen from the Dursley's kitchen. Harry wore baggy jeans and a blue shirt. He was sitting on a stone bench. He sighed again and shivered. He was seven since his birthday over the summer, but that only gave him more chores at home.

It had been getting colder. Since it was fall. Harry sighed and looked up at the stormy sky. Then a drop of water was all he got for a warning when it started to pour. Eclipse and Harry both yelped at the same time. Harry ran inside the gates. He ran for a tree on a hill and dived under it.

Eclipse and stayed under the cover of the bag and Harry said bitterly "just my luck.. and with no jacket."

"Make yourself a jacket, my Lord. It's not like the Dursley's will be here to take it away." Said Eclipse. Harry heard his clearly, even if his voice was muffled. Harry nodded and closed his eyes and held his hands out in front of himself and concentrated. Between his hands a black coat solidified and Harry quickly slipped it over his shoulders, over his bag. Eclipse stuck his head out from in Harry's school bag and said "well done my Lord."

Harry nodded and sat back against the tree on the dry ground and pulled out his black notebook and a pen while saying "anything you want to teach me?"

Eclipse nodded and said "I let you have a day off yesterday, but here is what I need you to know about. You're not going to attempt to try this magic though."

Harry nodded and got ready to write as Eclipse took a deep breath and said "Divine Magic, is only used by clerics who call upon their respective gods for power. A few Divine Magic spells are effective against all manner of life, but Divine Magic is most often used on demons. Like us."

Harry nodded and said "Mister Eclipse.. I have a question."

Eclipse sighed and said "please, don't call me Mister, either call me Eclipse or your servant. And what is your question, My Lord?"

Harry said "Call me Harry, and my question is, what is a Cleric?"

Eclipse nodded and said "a Cleric is a Priest of their God or Goddess. They are Divine Healers that use Divine Magic and Sacrificial Magic." Harry nodded and heard a bell and looked around them and noticed that steady streams of students were walking into the courtyard.

Harry stuffed his things inside his bag and Eclipse hid inside the bag again and Harry made a dash to his room and made it without getting too wet.

The classroom was large and filled with other students. Harry put his coat up on a coat rack and found a place to sit near the back, close to the door while the other kids wandered around. Harry kept his bag in his lap as he looked around the room. The final bell rang and the teacher stood at the front of the classroom. She had shoulder length black hair and light brown eyes. She wore A long light blue dress with blue boots and a dark blue jacket. She smiled and said "alright everyone, take a seat."

The desks were all two seat desks arranged so that they all faced the teacher. Kids took seat next to their friends and sometimes even family members.

A boy with as messy hair as Harry sat down next to him. He had light brown eyes and sun tanned skin. He wore lose black pants with a white, high necked and long sleeved shirt. Over that he wore a poncho like dark green shirt that reached his knees and had a belt over it around his waist. The poncho had no sleeves at all.

The woman called off attendance and the boy next to him said "hi, I'm Chris." Harry looked over to the other boy, whom he not noticed had two earrings of gold on his left ear. "I'm Harry." Harry replied and Chris smiled and said "nice to meet you Harry."

**And the day went on.**

When they were let out of school for the day, Chris and Harry had become best friends, both telling the other that they were their first friends. As they made their way through the park, neither noticed a tabby cat following them. Or a man who looked sickly and tired.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	5. Three kinds of a surprise

**The Years Before**

**Chapter 4 : Three kinds of a surprise.**

* * *

_A feeling of sadness and longing,_

_That is not akin to pain, _

_And resemble sorrow only,_

_As the mist resembles rain._

The Day is Done by Henry Wadsworth, Longfellow

* * *

After Harry and Chris walked to the park, still talking until Chris asked for the time. "It's 3:42.." Answered Harry, after looking at his watch. They had been talking about the crude English Lesson at school, and Chris admitted English was his second language.

_"3:42_! I had to be home at_ 3:30!" _Cried out Chris before saying "common, we'll call your house from mine!" And he then started to drag Harry off. The ran down the streets past the large, more expensive houses. The front yards varied, the buildings took on different styles till each house was different from the last.

"I never.. though fist grade would be so.. so.." Harry gasped out, breathing heavily from the run. Eclipse growled silently in his bag. Harry had taken off his coat and had let it disappear a while back. And Chris hadn't noticed.

"This is home!" Said Chris, motioning to the large house in front of himself.

The front yard was huge, and surrounded by a large, white fence that surrounded the whole property of the front yard. The grass was green and the few trees around the front yard were, surprisingly willow trees with a small pond.

The house had a gothic structure. With high arches and large, broad windows and a flat roof on top of the second story. The porch was large as well.

Harry grinned and said_ "wow..." _Chris smirked and said "yeah, I know. A big place for only two people." Chris pulled out a small ring of keys and used two to unlock the gate to let himself and Harry inside. The door locked by itself once it was shut.

"This place is huge. And only two people live here?" Asked Harry, looking at the marble white walls of the two story house. Chris grinned and said "yep. But I'm gonna be home by myself for a few weeks. Since my Godfather is out of town at the moment. But he calls during certain times a day." Harry nodded as they walked up to the house.

Chris used two different keys from the ones before and opened the large wood doors painted white. The inside was just as amazing as the outside. The walls were white and the floors were tiled in greens and blues. There were boxes leaning against the walls and a few things nailed up to the walls. "We just moved in a month ago, we haven't gotten much done yet.." Said Chris as he led Harry, and unknowingly Eclipse into his kitchen.

"But before you call home, you have to watch me summon a Demon Lord!" Said Chris with a large grin. On the floor of the otherwise normal kitchen, was a circle. A summoning circle.

Harry's eyes widened and he started to edge away with Eclipse's warning to haul butt.

_"I summon thee! Demon Lord!"_ Shouted Chris next to the circle, waving a staff like object before slamming both hands against the ground.

The circle, turning from it's sandy red to a glowing white incased the kitchen in a bright glare before it went out.

And standing inside the circle, Harry fidgeted. "Uh.. _Hi?"_ Said Harry meekly. And Eclipse hit his head against the side of Harry's hard back book inside the book bag.

Chris' mouth was open, mouth in the form of a 'o' in surprise. Eyes widened as well. Before his eyes rolled upwards and he fainted. Harry started to panic then and said "Eclipse! Eclipse! What do I do now?" Eclipse calmly hopped out of the bag and walked over to Chris and sat down next to him as Harry joined him.

Eclipse looked at the small staff like object and said "Harry, this is a High Cleric in training."

"Oh.." Said Harry. As he poked Chris on the side of the face. Causing the other boy to groan before his eyes opened. Chris jumped up and backed away. "You can't be a Demon! I Chris, the Supreme Cleric Supergenius could not have befriended a demon!" Chris shouted.

Harry's eyes watered, lip out in that kind of look a puppy would give after it's owner kicked it and shouted at it to 'get lost'

Eclipse sighed and laid down, covering his head with his paws when the wailing started. The ground shook a bit and a light bulb shattered and Chris had ran over to Harry and started shaking his shoulders shouting _"don't cry! Don't cry!" _Some loose objects on the counter fell, any pictures up fell and the chaos went on.

Then the back door connected to the kitchen burst open and in ran a group of people. With sticks in their hands. Harry's wailing was cut off as he stared at them. Tear tracks down his face and Chris had yet to stop shaking his shoulders when he had done to try and make him stop crying. Eclipse next to him sighed and Chris was staring at them as well. And Chris had stopped shaking Harry.

A girl with spiked, hot pink hair and a sharp nose and bright blue eyes lowered the stick in her hand and said a bit meekly, "ah.. hullo there.."

**_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING RUNNING INTO MY HOUSE!"_ **Chris' scream ran through the halls of the house. But didn't make it outside, thanks to the silencing charm around the house.

* * *

**Cliffy! Read and Review!**


	6. Out of the Pot, into the Fire

**The Years Before**

**Chapter 5 : Out of the pot, into the Fire**

* * *

Chris stared at the group a few moments as Harry gathered Eclipse into a hug. Before Chris pointed an accusing finger at the group of 5 people.

One was a woman with her lips pressed thinly together in a pair of emerald robes and graying hair. Another one was the lady with hot pink hair. A man with thing, graying hair that had once been brown. A man with long greasy hair that was as black as his eyes. And an older man with a long grayish white beard and blue twinkling eyes.

**_"You're kidnappers!"_** Shouted Chris. Harry's eyes widened in surprise as Chris grabbed his arm and quickly ran out of the room to the front door, dragging Harry along with him. A shriek came from the backdoor along with some running footsteps.

Chris tried vainly to open the door but it was stuck. Like someone put glue on it. Chris turned around and faced the group of people there, glaring. Harry stood next to him, looking around.

Chris suddenly smirked. He had been carrying the small, mini staff and he held it like a baseball bat, and hit the front door with it.

The front door moved like a ripple in the water, before the door shattered outward. And Harry and Chris ran hard and fast away from the group. Soon enough, the only person keeping up was the man with graying, thin brown hair, the pink haired girl and the man with greasy black hair.

Harry was panting by now. He was used to running, but not this far and they had already passed the park. Chris himself looked to be dieing. Before he scowled. Grabbing Harry's arm and spinning around. And Chris swung his staff at the surprised, greasy haired adult. Hitting him in the temple.

Harry cheered. Before the woman with pink hair scooped him up. Harry cried out, struggling. Chris charged the girl, before being picked up by the brown haired man. And the others from the group came.

Harry and Chris stopped struggling. Eclipse had attached his claws into Harry's shirt, on the front, and had been hanging on for dear life. Chris just watched the group with narrowed eyes, and Harry watched them with wide eyes.

The oldest man, with a long, gray beard waved his wand and Chris and Harry, and said_ "obliviate!"_ And all was forgotten.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Erutis

**The Years Before**

**Chapter 6 : Erutis

* * *

**

Harry blinked a few times as he sat up. In his bed/pallet. Under the stairs. He yawned, and looked to Eclipse, who was sleeping on his pillow. Next to where his head was. He was back in his old, large white shirt that once belonged to Dudley. And it slipped off of both shoulders from time to time. And then he had some black shorts from his cousin. Which was more like a pair of pants.

Harry reached over and poked Eclipse awake. He couldn't remember much of yesterday. Nothing past when he entered Chris' house. Eclipse stirred and stood. His black fur was a bit sleep ruffled and his violet eyes half opened as he yawned.

Harry chuckled. When he yawned, it was always so funny looking. Harry shook his head and said "Eclipse? What happened yesterday."

Eclipse blinked, and scowled and said "it seems like those weak Wizards decided to attack."

"Wizards? What are they?" Asked Harry, folding his feet under his knees, it was like one of their learning lessons. Though Harry kept his voice way low. Didn't want the Dursleys to find Eclipse. They'd send him to the pound.

"A Wizard is a self centered, idiot. Worse than the Priests." Said Eclipse crossly. "They actually believe that their magic comes from them." Eclipse snorted. "Their magic comes from the land. Which is owned by the Demon Lord. They can only use spells that are as powerful as the Demon Lord's full potential."

Harry nodded. Which meant that they were on the land he inherited with his name. But he was on the outskirts of it. Eclipse sighed and said "they tried to erase your memories, but it won't work. They'll be nullified for a while. But they will slowly come back. They dropped you odd here last night, and I brought you back in here.."

There was a loud knocking, and Mrs. Dursley's yelling. _"Get up! Up you lazy bum! Make breakfast!_" She said, before unlocking the door and leaving.

Harry groaned and mumbled something under his breath. And then said to Eclipse "I'll talk to you later. We could go visit Chris.." He added, before leaving, to go make breakfast.

* * *

A few minutes later, Harry and Eclipse were walking down the road. It was 6 in the morning, and it was raining. Eclipse had climbed up the white raincoat Harry had created, and hide himself in his white hood. Harry also had white boots on because it was pouring. Since some time the night before. The streets were starting to floor.

Harry sighed. He had light blue shorts on under it, a white shirt and a dark blue jacket under the rain coat. The rain coat ended at his knees, and his boots started at mid-shin.

Eclipse sighed and said _"those filthy humans. One day.. one day..."_ He trailed off when Harry scowled and said "remember what you said? When I turned 10 I can live in MY house. Remember? So we don't have to worry. And you said you'd be able to turn into your original form for a while when I'm half trained." He added. "Just 3 more years Eclipse.."

Harry blinked when he bumped into someone. Not enough to actually hurt them. "Ah! I'm sorry!" Said Harry, jumping back.

He had bumped into a guy. Around 15 years old. He blinked and said "that's alright kid." She had a black umbrella over her head. He was around 5'5'' in height. With messy red hair that just reached his shoulders and bangs that went over his emerald eyes. He had a pearl green shirt with no sleeves and it reached his knees. The shirt split in the front at the waist, where his green belt was. To show the black pants under it. The pants were torn at the knees. Where his blackish red boots started.

His smile turned cat like as he leaned down and said to Harry's face "hey kid, have you seen a demon lord?"

Harry blinked and said "what for, who are you?"

"I have some questions to ask him.." He said.

"Okay, speak." Said Harry. He blinked and said _"eh?"_

"You wanted to ask something of me, so say it." Said Harry. "_I'm busy_!" He snickered, before he started to laugh. "You.. a _kid_! You're not a _Demon Lord_!"

Harry stared at him and said "you're one mean _guy."_

He hit his head and screamed **"I'M A GIRL! YOU IDIOT!"**

Harry blinked, holding his head. The boy.. now known as a girl, snorted and walked away. "You have to kill her now, she attacked you and would have killed you." Said Eclipse from in the hood.

_"Ah.. ah.._ Right!" Said Harry, running over and grabbing the girls arm and saying "the forest!"

And they disappeared in the middle of the street. People blinked, before walking on. Blaming it on the rain.

* * *

**Sorry for the Cliff hanger.. but, they make people review because they want to know what happens next.. hehe.. XD Anyway, thanks for the reviews, my faithful reviewers! And I hope you enjoy this chapter..**

**But how many of you have read the actually Demon Dairy series?**

**Remember, READ AND REVIEW! Thank you.. .**


	8. Henchmen

**The Years Before**

**Chapter 7 : Page

* * *

**

_Life if different from money, It can't be risked (gambled) that easily... Whoever put it as risk so easily is a fool. -_ Naruto manga, Tsuade

* * *

The two appeared in the middle of a lot of trees. More or less, it was a forest. Erutis flung Harry away from herself. And he slid on the muddy ground before standing. The rain washing the mud off of his raincoat.

"What did you do!" She screeched. Pulling a sword out of the back of her large shirt... It was glowing blue.

Harry blinked and said, pointing at the sword "what's that?"

Erutis blinked, before smiling and saying "this is a sword. And the blue glowing is the energy of... wait, why am I saying this, I'm going." She said, turning and moving to the trees with a glare.

"Don't let her leave." Said Eclipse into Harry's ear.

"Ah.. Dark Arrow!" Said Harry, hands out as energy blasted from his palms at Erutis. Erutis spun around, before jumping out of the way. And the blast impact to the ground sent her flying a few feet. Before she landed and skidded on her butt.

Erutis growled and said "every damn time! I land on my butt..." Erutis stood, her sword glowing as she said "I'm leaving, attack me again and you'll regre-" She started, before flinging herself out of the way from another 'Dark Arrow'.

Erutis glared before charging foreword. "Ground wall!" Said Harry, falling to his knees and placing his hands on the ground. And the ground in front of Erutis shot up as she ran over it, throwing her into the air.

"Now, use another Dark Arrow, end this battle!" Said Eclipse. Harry nodded. Palms up as he said "dar-"

Erutis, panicking said, while pointing off to the side "hey, what's that!" Harry looked over to the appointed spot, as Erutis, who was still falling, angled the sword to cut him in half. **_"You die now!" _**She shouted as the sword came down.. down.

And Contacted with Harry's skull as he turned to look back at her. And the sword broke in half, the other part flying away.

Erutis' legs crumbled out from under her, landing again on her butt. Staring at Harry. No more weapons. No more swords. Erutis was screwed.. Harry started saying 'Dark Arrow' again before Erutis once again interrupted him. Tugging on the end of his white raincoat. "Wait! Wait! _Spare me, please_, I.. I'll become one of your henchmen! _Yes, I will_!" She said with a smile.

Harry blinked, lowing his hands. The rain had slowed to a stop, and Harry pulled down his hood, so Eclipse could see the situation. Eclipse said flatly "kill her."

Harry said "but.. we could use the help.." Eclipse scowled and started to say 'no.' When Harry grabbed Erutis' hands and said "sure! But we don't have any living space for you yet."

Erutis nodded, grinning. She wasn't going to die. She could kill him later.

Eclipse sighed and said to Harry "let's head back, before the Dursleys get.. too impatient.." Harry nodded, letting go of Erutis' hands and saying the incantation and he and Eclipse teleported.

Erutis giggled when they left. "_I'M ALIVE_!" She said. Before blinking. "And they left me here.._ DAMNMIT_." She said, standing up while scowling. "Now.. where is the next city.."

Harry quickly bought the wanted eggs from the store, and changed his rain coat and boots to the shabby, oversized cloths the Dursleys had given him and walked in. He set the eggs in the fridge, before saying to Eclipse, who was hiding in his shirt "do you think Chris will mind if we come over to his house?"

Eclipse said "I don't care. I just want to sleep.." Harry nodded, walking back out of the house, changing his cloths back to the rain coat and boots. Harry said "we need to get to a better house.." Eclipse nodded, hiding in Harry's hood as he walked out into the rain.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! What do you think?**

**Also, for those who don't know what Demon Diary is, it is a manga (Japanese Comic) that, sadly, lasts only 7 volumes. It's about a demon named Eclipse, who is a teacher to the new Demon Lord Raenef. Who grew up in the streets of a city, believe he was human till Eclipse appeared... he isn't a real good demon lord. The Series is GREAT! Read it! I have all 7 volumes.. /giggles/**

**Thanks for all your great reviews, my faithful leaders!.. I guess I'm going to finish this story before Fallen Sanctuary.. I'll finish that one.. eventually. I might have to re-do a few chapters.. Mmmm.. any ideas? Anyone?**

**-Akua-**


	9. Happy Birthday

**The Years Before**

**Chapter 8 : Happy Birthday

* * *

**

Harry looked around the table at his birthday party. He was 8 years old today. He, Chris and Erutis had decided to have the party at Chris' house. With his adoptive father, Hejem. He was an old Priest, who was out at his temple, with Chris, more than anything else.

Erutis herself had grown a bit more kind hearted instead of the heartless person she was. Though, she and Chris bickered way too often.

And Eclipse, reduced to a cat, suffered it all, more or less in silence. The others still didn't know he was a demon. He and Chris were in second grade now. Erutis was still 15, she would be 16 soon. She had signed this contract that Eclipse had told Harry to make. Adding a drop of blood onto the paper from both of them, and Erutis was his servant till he saw fit to destroy the contract.

Hejem was the one to light the candles on the birthday cake. Not trusting any of the children to do it. As Hejem did the lighting of the candles, Chris started up the traditional song. Erutis joining in. _"Happy birthday to you..."_

In Harry's mind, a flash of memory passed through. A feeling of complete emotional pain as he cried in his little cupboard under the stairs as the Dursleys celebrated Dudley's birthday.

_"Happy birthday to you.."_

An image of Eclipse, violet eyes betraying his deep concern as he tried to comfort Harry and his crying. Teaching him a lesson about the other demon lords.

_"Happy birthday dear Harryyyyy..."_ Erutis hit a high note at the end. And Eclipse, looking up at Harry from next to his chair at the low, round table said _"happy birthday.."_

And a grin stretched across Harry's face. He knew what he wanted, above all else. He took a deep breath, a blew all of the candles out. Erutis and Chris cheered and Hejem said "wonderful job, Harry." Harry nodded as he was handed the plastic knife, and Hejem helped him cut the cake into pieces.

Hejem passed out the cake pieces. He had gotten permission from the Dursleys to have Harry spend the night over at his house. Harry laughed lightly when Erutis and Chris had a fight over which present Harry got to open first. Till Hejem handed Harry his own. And Erutis and Chris stared daggers at the oldest man... human man in the house.

Harry opened the present with a large grin. And his eyes widened he saw it was a large sketch book that he could doodle in, crayons included. Harry cheered and said "thank you Hejem, sir!" Hejem smiled, patting Harry on the head, before moving out of the way when Chris plopped his present into Harry's lap, before moving back to his slice of white frosting cake.

Harry blinked as he set the coloring book and crayons off to the side. And he opened the poorly wrapped gift. Harry grinned when he opened the box inside the gift wrapping and found a small staff. Like the one Chris waved around like a giant stick. His was all white, with a little red emblem of Raised. Harry grinned and Eclipse glared daggers at the Cleric's feet. Poisoning his charge's mind.

Erutis handed over her present. "Saved the best for last!" She said with a grin. Harry just nodded, so she wouldn't hit him on the head again. Harry opened his present. And found a white shirt, like the greenish one Erutis wore. A high neck, no sleeves and it reached his knees. Harry grinned widely to them and said softly "thank you.. so much.."

"You're our friend, nothing bad will happen to ya when Raised is on our side!" Shouted Chris. "For I am the-!" He was cut off when Erutis slapped him on the side of his head. "Shut up you deprived midget!" Shouted Erutis.

**"I'M NOT DEPRIVED!" **Shouted.

"You are! You never eat your vegetables! You'll be short forever!" Erutis said right back.

"How would you _KNOW_? And I'm not short! Harry is!" Chris said, insulting Harry.

"I live here, **DWEEB**! And don't insult the birthday boy!" Said Erutis, defending Harry and insulting Chris.

Eclipse sighed. And Hejem looked out the window. It was night. Hejem looked back to them and took a deep breath, and shouted **"ALL OF YOU! UP TO BED AND BRUSH YOUR TEETH!"**

It caused.. a deep silence. Harry nodded, grabbing his things and hurrying up the stairs near the back of Chris' house. Eclipse, Erutis and Chris following after.

Harry set his stuff on the large bed he was occupying. It had white sheets and rose wood bed posts. And the room had a few chairs with dark green cushions. With a dark green carpet and white walls. A few pictures of oceans and forests on the walls.

Harry took his tooth brush and paste and walked to the connecting bathroom as Eclipse walked around the room. Harry quickly brushed his teeth and left the supplied there. Before running back to the room and changing out of his jeans and t-shirt into a white night dress with white shorts. He had a tan sash wrapped around his waist and a wide, open neck to the shirt.

Eclipse was curled up in one of the chairs and Harry crawled under the blankets, snuggling to the pillows and falling asleep.

Hejem came into the room a few minutes later, and left, when he was Harry was asleep. And went to check in on Chris to see if he was asleep yet.

And as Harry slept.. he dreamed.. :

* * *

_Harry looked around himself. He was surrounded by forest and fog. The trees bare of anything. No leaves. Only the dark, twisted branches. Harry had on white pants and a long, white shirt that reached his knees, and split at the waist with a black sash around his waist and black gloves on his arms (his shirt is sleeveless.) And he had black, knee high boots._

_Harry looked around, picking out a direction and walking that way. The trees eventually started to thin into nothing. And his eyes took in the almost tree-less surroundings._

_There was a castle there. Large, huge. Harry had to lean back all the way to see the top. He frowned. Walking on to the castle. It was larger up close, and the large, black marble doors were wide open. Harry stepped inside. And walked down the halls. It felt like someone was pulling him on.. and on.. and on._

_Until he walked into a large study, where someone was standing, his back to Harry. He had curly.. extremely curly, orange-gold/blond hair that reached his mid back, with bangs going into his narrow gray eyes. His skin had a nice tan, and his hands were long. He wore a dark orange trench coat with orange pants and shirt underneath it and black boots. And he had a long, cream colored cape/cloak that was fastened by a silver button._

_The man also had two little yellow stays under his left eye. The man smiled widely.. mockingly at Harry, and said "ah.. so you are the new Demon Lord Raenef.." He trailed off as Harry said "what of it?"_

_The man walked foreword and circled Harry. Inspecting him. Harry blinked while the man groaned. "You even more pathetic than the last one! and he was a child!" He said, before walking over to his desk and flopping down behind it, into the dark red leather chair._

_Harry walked over to the desk, standing on his tip toes to look over the desk. "Who are you..?" The man looked over to Harry, and his lips twitched. Before he burst out laughed._

_The laughter ended just as it started._

_"I am the great Demon Lord Krayon of Egae.." Said Krayon, folding his arms across his chest and smirking._

_Harry said then "man.. you have to be.. what, four thousand years old by now? You're ancient!" Krayon sputtered, standing up with a flush across his face. Before he closed his eyes, calming himself before saying crossly "well, you're not one to talk about, midget."_

_"Curly-haired little fop of a demon." Replied Harry._

_Krayon snarled and said "You're here to prove your worth, you little.. Augh!" He gave up, trying to find a word to describe the annoying little person in front of himself._

_Harry smirked, but his face fell slightly, "prove myself...?"_

_Krayon nodded and said "that's right, that's right. I'm here to see if this Demon Lord Raenef is worthy of the Servant Eclipse. I still have my offer to him, though.." Krayon trailed off._

_Harry face faulted and said "what! Eclipse is my best friend, he isn't a servant!"_

_Krayon looked down at Harry and said "it doesn't matter what you think, if you don't pass my tests._ You'll never wake up

* * *

**Yay-ness, another cliffy. Sort of.. >> Anyway, READ AND REVIEW! I love reviews, if you haven't noticed.I was really shocked. I only had 27 reviews on monday.. and by yesterday, I had 37.. I had this face : O.o ... And, I hope you like how I portrayed Krayon. Will all love the curly haired fop of a demon.. **


	10. Dreamer Screamer

**The Years Before**

**Chapter 9 : Dreamer Screamer

* * *

**

_Harry stared blankly at Krayon. "Come again?" Said Harry._

_"My, aren't you slow. I said_ 'it doesn't matter what you think, if you don't pass my tests. You'll never wake up_." Said Krayon._

_Harry sneered at Krayon and said "well, where are these tests? I need to get back to the real world, more sooner than later."_

_Krayon merely smirked and said "ah, but you have already started, chop chop! You fail, and Eclipse becomes my servant."_

_"Fine!" Said Harry, sticking his tongue out at Krayon. Who just rolled his eyes and lifted his hands into the air and clapped them three times and muttered an incantation. And Harry disappeared into thin air._

_Krayon's face then twisted into a scowl as he snarled "call me a curly-haired little fop, will he? Pffttt..." Krayon yawned then, before muttering the incantation and disappearing as well.

* * *

_

_Harry dropped out of the middle of the air, landing on his feet. He was in the forest again, surrounded by monsters. Giant things, around 8 feet tall with one large eye in the middle of their chests. Long arms and legs that looked like sticks. Their flesh blackened with age._

_"Chhhiillldd... tassttyy sweeeetttt..." Moaned a few out of mouths that didn't exist._

_"What does he think I am, a child?" Said Harry crossly. These were child's play. A very low leveled demon. Harry sighed, raised his arms and saying "Dark Arrow!"_

_All that came out was smoke. Harry blinked "Ah... Dark Arrow! Dark Arrow! Dark Arrow!" He tried over and over again. All that came out was smoke, and the demons charged. Harry looked around, before turning tail and running with a scream. He didn't have any weapons. And his magic.._

_The least he could do was out run them. But they weren't tiring._

_And Harry could only run for so long..

* * *

_

Eclipse blinked, sitting up. Harry was tossing and groaning in.. what really seemed like pain on his bed. Eclipse stood up, "what could be wrong now.." He mumbled. He jumped down from the chair and padded over to the bed, jumping onto that and landing on all fours. And he walked up to the pillows, where Harry was tossing and turning. Messy black hair becoming more tangled than normal.

"Mmmnnaaaa... don 'ea meh..." Mumbled Harry. Eclipse sighed, before laying down, it should end soon.. hopefully, like most of Harry's nightmares.

* * *

_Harry could hardly breath now. The trees were endless. And the demons were only catching up. "I.. don't.. no.. I won't.. die like.. this.." Panted Harry, as he passed by a tree, cutting him off from the other demon's view and throwing himself in-between two large tree roots and becoming as small as possible._

_Once the demons ran past him, Harry could breath again, and he did the smartest thing he could do, he climbed the tallest tree he could, to the high upper branches and plopping himself down on a branch. Leaning back and closing his eyes, taking deep breaths, regaining his ability to breath again.

* * *

_

Eclipse smiled mentally when Harry stopped thrashing. He knew it would end soon. Eclipse opened his mouth and yawned silently. Resting his head on his paws and closing his eyes and falling asleep where he laid.

* * *

_Harry looked down on one of the demons that had wandered under his tree. Harry scratched the side of his head, what to do.. what to do.._

_He grinned, he had to get going..._

_Harry jumped to the ground, rolled and started to run again._

_He had seen another, large house off to the west._

_He might find someone.. or _something_ that would help him..

* * *

_

**Read and Review! How did you like this chapter? Good, bad, okay? Yeah, I'm kind of going along the same story line. And when I finish this.. I'm going to re-do F.S. Because there ARE a lot of things I left out and all. I hope you like these chapters. And I'm trying the best that I can, I'm constently re-reading the books, which are now, always at my desk.. )**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! And I do welcome constructive critisim as well as compliments.. But no flames? Flames just mess up my writeing for weeks at a time.. -.- And, any of you want to make up one of the challenges? I'm kind of lost ofr the last one at the moments. - Also, let's make a vote. Who wants Harry to pass the challenges? And who dosen't?**

**READ AND REVIEW! Because your vote, could determine the future of this story.. Also, I FINALLY HAVE A SPELL CHECKER! Everyone chear for that!**

**-Akua- **


	11. Meruhesae

**The Years Before**

**Chapter 10 : Meruhesae

* * *

**

_Akua : Just so you know, I'm stopping the italics here.. it's hurting my eyes.. XP_

* * *

Harry was panting when he reached the large, oak doors of the house. A nice red flush had grown over his face. He quickly opened the doors and slammed it behind himself. And flopped onto the ground tiredly.

The sound of something scratching on the door made Harry shudder. Before he pushed himself up off of the ground and started hurrying deeper into the white marble house. It had pillars placed throughout the entrance hall.

Harry looked over to the left wall, where a giant, gold fire place was sitting. And ran smack into a pillar. And through it. It was like falling off a cliff. Only, you kept spinning around and around..

Until Harry was thrown through the air and skidded a few feet on the cool, marble floor.

"Ah.. what's this?" Said a faint voice as someone leaned over Harry.

It was definitely a lady. A woman with long, dark hair that touched the floor. Her skin a flawless, ageless pale. With solid colored eyes. She had a wooden fan in her left hand. Her dress trailed the floor and was white with a dark belt. Jewelry dotted the dress. Rubies and other gems. And around her arms was a white cloth, that folded over her elbows and trailed the floor.

Harry blinked and said "who are you, miss?"

The lady's eyebrow twitched and she thought darkly, _well, miss is better then being called ma'am_. She sighed and said "I am the Great Demon Seer Meruhesae!" She unfolded her wooden fan with one hand and held it in front of her mouth as she eyed Harry.

Harry stood up, dusting off his pants and said "I'm Harry…"

"Also one from the Demon Lord line, Raenef the VII." She finished for him. Harry blinked and said "how did you know that?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"I am a Seer.. and I have been watching over the Raenef blood line for some time now.." Meruhesae answered softly. "I have seen.. many visions about you, young one.."

Harry stared at her for a moment before saying "what did you see.."

She smiled behind the fan and said "many things.. I cannot tell you more.." Harry frowned. Before shrugging and saying "I need some help, there are these low classed demons outside, ready to kill me and I can't use my demon magic!"

Meruhesae smiled, shutting her fan shut and said "before I give you any advice, I have to have some form of tribute.." Harry frowned, shoving his hands into his shirt's pockets. And coming up with a few candy wrappers, some gum and a pencil.

Meruhesae lifted an eyebrow and shook her head. Before kneeling down next to Harry and said with a smile "I'll let you off easy now, give us a kiss." She pointed to the left side of her face and Harry did as requested.

Meruhesae snapped open her fan again, standing as she said "your three challenges will be difficult. Very.. But you are going to lose something.. very dear to you in the end, my friend. Something very dear to you.."

Harry frowned and said "what can I do to kill those monsters!" Meruhesae frowned behind her fan. And said then "there is.. An odd power, residing in your body. When the time comes, the words will come to you.."

Harry scowled and said "that isn't too reassuring!" Meruhesae giggled and said "I know.. but just to help with your confidence, I'll give you an.. investment.."

Meruhesae walked away. And Harry finally noticed the room. It was filled with silver like curtains. With a large, seat covered in white sheets. A crystal pestle with a solid demon glass ball.

Meruhesae came back, holding a black handled dagger. She held it out to Harry. Its blade was a dark red. And she said "this dagger has been used once, in the Hangma campaign. It hasn't been used again since. I have never seen it work. But cautious be you, young demon, for it's powers a great.. against foes and the user himself." Harry accepted the dagger from her, pondering over the cryptic message.

Meruhesae snapped open her face again, holding it out in front of her face. Harry bowed and said "thanks for your help, Meruhesae!" And he turned, and ran back to the waiting pillar, jumping through.

Meruhesae stood there for a while longer, before taking a deep breath and sighing. Before looking at the shattered, demon glass around the floor.

Harry jumped through the pillar and was out the door in the same minute. There was nothing outside. And from behind himself, the house faded off into nothing. Harry blinked. Before the sounds of something crawling.. dragging, started to get louder.

One of the black, one eyed demons left the fog. It was dragging a tree limb with it. Harry twirled the dagger in his hands. The blade started to glow a bit more. Harry grinned, swiftly moving to the demon.

The demon snarled, hefting the tree by the roots, into the air, and slamming it down to the spot Harry was standing. Harry threw himself off to the side, out of the way of the tree with a gasp. Clutching the knife, he scrambled up and ran at the demon.

And Harry tripped, a few feet from the demon and skidded. Still holding the knife. The demon let go of the tree and picked Harry up by the back of his shirt.

Harry blinked as he was raised into the air. Still dizzy from his fall. Until he came face to face with that terrible eye that was in the center of their chests.

Harry's eyes widened. As right below the demon's eye, a mouth opened. A large mouth filled with 6 rows of shark like teeth. Harry screamed as he raised the dagger, and stabbed the monster in the eye. Blinding it and tearing the dagger out, and doing it again. Until the demon finally dropped him. Harry fell to the ground with a 'thud'. And then he rolled away before scrambling to his feet.

The demon was screaming, clawing at his eye before falling to the ground, going silent. Harry groaned, raising a hand to his face and cleaning it off of the stuff he got his with from the eye. Before stepping slowly over to the corpse. And pulling out the dagger from the eye. He shuddered, running a hand through his hair before hurrying away. Not even noticing that the longer he held onto the dagger, the lighter his hair color turned.

* * *

**Well, there you all have it. My plan! And the house.. and the demons.. If you haven't known.. the first test was to kill at least one of the demons. Now, ONWARD! To the second test! Heehee... You all should be happy that whenever my internet fails I write this story.. .**

**Anyway, as I've said many, many times :**

**READ AND REVIEW!... pwease?**

**-Akua-**


	12. The Second Test

**The Years Before**

**Chapter 11 : The Second Test**

**

* * *

**

_Come away, O human child! _

_To waters and the wild. _

_With a fairy, hand in hand. _

_For the world's more full of weeping, _

_then you can understand. - by William Butler Yeats_

**

* * *

**

_Harry sighed as he flopped to the ground. He had been walking for hours. And to be frank, he was tired. And that was annoying beyond belief. He had stuck the dagger into his belt a while back so he didn't have to worry about dropping it._

_Of course, he had cleaned the blade off before doing so. But now, he was tired, and bored. He hadn't seen anyone or anything but trees -dead ones at that- and fog._

_"Of course this would happen. What else would happen after a birthday party, the best day of my life turned into _**this**_." Said Harry distastefully. Before he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Before he sneezed._

_"If I get a cold I am so killing that curly haired fop of a demon.." Said Harry as he stood. And started walking in the way opposite of his foot prints. After a while, the trees started to thin out._

_It was a flat land, a waste land. No trees, no grass. And it went on for miles and miles._

"Wonderful.."_ Harry muttered.

* * *

_

Eclipse jumped off his chair when the door's room was slammed open. And Chris opened the door. It was around 6 a.m. In the morning. Here Chris wasto wake up Harry. Who, was asleep.

Chris jumped onto the bed and tugged the covers off of the sleeping form.** "Oi!** Wake up!" He shouted. Before he prodded the still sleeping Harry._ "Harrryyyy?"_ Said Chris, blinking. Before pulling the sleeping kid up by the front of his shirt, and then slapping him.

And Eclipse promptly bit his hand. _"AUGH!"_ Shouted Chris, waving his hand around trying to get off the demon turned cat.

The old man, Hejem walked into the room as he said "what's with this racket?" He said. Chris finally shook of the cat. "Demon cat!" He shouted. Before he ran from the room.

And he came back with his staff. **"YOU SHALL PERISH!" **He shouted.

Hejem stuck his foot into Chris' walking path, and the kid tripped. And fell, face first onto the cold marble floor. _"Why did you do that?_ I must destroy the evil demon c-!" Chris was cut off in his ranting when Hejem said "get down to breakfast, _fool!"_

"But-" Chris started, before Hejem hit him on the back of the head. "NOW!" He shouted. And Chris nodded hurriedly while scrambling from the room.

Hejem shook his head and sighed. And Eclipse said "how do you put up with that.." Eclipse trailed off. Not sure would word would define Chris.

"One day at a time.." Said Hejem, as he moved over to the side of the bed and grabbed Harry's shoulder and started to shake it. "Harry, wake up, breakfast.."

And Harry did not stir.

* * *

_Harry blinked, looking off to the side of the large wasteland. He had long ago lost the sight of the trees. He frowned. He could have sworn he had heard Hejem. Before he shrugged and trudged on._

_After a while, the wasteland faded off into a road. And on the side of the road, were a large, mirror like objects. All of them as tall as an average person, and as wide as the side of a dresser. These mirrors were like those full length mirrors one sees in a rich family house orin picture books of castles. Thousands of them, going down the road. Harry rolled his eyes and started to follow the road. In each mirror, it neither reflected Harry's image or the mirror across the way._

_But a world inside it. Sometimes it was an ocean, or forest, or desert. Sometimes even images of nothing but fire. Or a city, a view of a person walking down the street. None of them alike. And at the end of the road was a single mirror. And when Harry looked into the mirror, it reflected an image that wasn't him._

_It was Chris looking right back at him. But his gaze was blank. Harry blinked, and reached to touch the mirror. Before the mirror Chris' hand snapped out of the mirror, wrapping his hand around Harry's wrist as he climbed the rest of the way out._

_Chris was dressed in his regular cloths, his staff at his side. Harry smiled and said "Chris! Thank goodness you're here! I was worried I'd never see any of you again….." Harry's smile faded, as Chris hadn't let go of Harry's wrist. But had only tightened his grip._

_"Chris..?" Harry asked as Chris raised his staff above his head, and brought it down on Harry'sleft shoulder, and it made a sickening crack. Harry screamed as he clawed his wrist out of Chris' grasp and fell onto his butt on the ground. Holding his shoulder with wide eyes._

_"You shall be punished, for being such a creature to go against the will of Raised!" Said Chris, his voice becoming louder near the end of his sentence as he held his free hand, the one without the staff, up into the air._

_"Holy bolt!" Shouted Chris bringing his palm down to align with Harry's head._

_"DIE DEMON LORD!"

* * *

_

Hejem blinked as he stopped shaking Harry's shoulder when the child's face twisted in pain. His body stiffening. "Eclipse?" Said Hejem, looking over to the Cat on the floor. Eclipse looked up to Hejem just as the old Priest backed away from Harry.

"Something is very wrong.." Hejem said.

The door opened some more and Chris said, sticking his head into the room. "What is taking so long for Harry to get ready for breakfast?"

"Go to the kitchen and stay there, Chris." Said Hejem.

"Why?" Said Chris.

"Do it now!" Hejem snarled and Chris shut the door.

Eclipse had jumped up and onto the bed as Harry's left hand started to twitch..

* * *

_It was like being fried by fire yet nothing was burning. Worse than starving. It was so horrible. The searing pain was burning, both on the outside and the inside. _

_And then it was over. The Holy Bolt was off aimed. And Harry's right arm and side were both burned. It hurt to move his right side._

_Harry slammed into one of the mirror's frames. The Holy Bolt almost missed because Harry had jumped up and to the left. The bolt only grazing. Harry fell back onto the floor, staring up at Chris in shock and horror._

_And still Chris' eyes were blank. As he slowly raised his palm into the air. "T.. this is a dream, right..?.. I hope.." Said Harry as he took a shaky breath. His right hand going to the left side of his belt. As he came up with a plan, if only to take his mind away from the pain with moveing his right arm._

_"HOLY BOLT!" Shouted Chris, aiming his hands to Harry's nowstanding form. Harry threw himself foreword, the holy bolt going overhead, unsheathing his dagger from his belt as he slammed into Chris. And they both landed on the floor._

_Harry rolled off of Chris, laying on the cobble stone road, staring up at the ash grey sky. As the mirror Chris drew it's last breath, blood spilling out of his mouth as his hands reached up to grasp the dagger sitting in the middle of his chest._

_And his eyes closed and his chest stilled as he breathed his last. Harry shuddered as he sat up. Eyes tearing up a bit as he bit back a sob, bringing his knees up to his chin and hiding his face against his knees, shoulders shaking._

_He had just killed his second friend.

* * *

_

Eclipse was pacing the distance between his chair and the doors. Back and forth before pausing and looking up at the bed every so often. Hejem was sitting in a chair off to the side. Hejem sighed as he stood and he said "I'll see to Chris, watch over Harry." Hejem stood, and left by the door, closing it behind himself.

Eclipse jumped up onto the bed, landing on his four paws as he walked over to Harry's form and sat down next to his right shoulder.

"Wake up soon.." Mumbled Eclipse.

* * *

_Harry looked up again, moving so he was sitting on his knees as he reached over and pulled the dagger from the mirror Chris' chest. Harry didn't bother to clean off the blade as he stuffed it into his belt again._

_Harry stood and looked around. The mirror at the end of the road was gone, showing the way to the castle he had first come to see when he entered this world._

_"Lets finish it.." He murmured, moving down the hill into the valley below.

* * *

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Whoo!.. Sorry it took so long. Personal issues and well, writers block. And no ideas to work on. And this one popped up from who knows where. Anyway, ENJOY!.. don't forget to read and review? Please?**_

**-Akua-**


	13. The End

**The Years Before**

**Chapter 12 : The End

* * *

**

_Harry fell to the ground with a cry as he skidded a few feet. Over the time he had started to walk to the castle, he had started to meet the ones he knew. He couldn't pass them, he had to kill them._

_Hejem, Erutis.. They were both gone. But he couldn't face this one. No, never this one._

_A tall man, at least 6'5" stood infrount of Harry's fallen form. The man was covered in a black cloak, lined with a gold like cord and tied with one button loop. His fingers were long and his skin was pale. His face looked to be set in stone. On his left ear was a hanging earring made of gold. His hair was pitch black, with his bangs spread out over his face and the rest of his long hair tied back into a pony tail that reached his mid thigh at least. His shoes were black and his robes underneath the cloak were black. Just like Harry had always expected Eclipse to look like after his training was complete._

_But he never expected those violet eyes of his to look so dead. This.._

This just wasn't fair.

_Harry's grip on the dagger's handle tightened as he stared up at Eclipse. The dark red blade, was pulsating under Harry's right hand. It's blade was shining with blood. Harry's cloths had long since been covered in blood, both his own bloodand not. And mud and dirt as well. _

_Harry scrambled away from Eclipse. "Through the suspended air within atoms and between threads in the tapestry of time.." Eclipse was starting to chant._

_Harry was running now, quickly, toward the castle. And to some form of safety. _

_"IGNITE!" Shouted Eclipse, rivers of flame flowing out of his hands, coming closer and closer to a running Harry. Harry screamed as he tripped falling to the ground as the flames licked at his back._

_And when he fell face first into the ground, the flames went over his head. And into the ground infrount of Harry's face. Harry jumped up once the flames started. The castle was close now, no more hills and trees in the way. It was flat ground._

_Harry was almost sure he would make it, dodging orbs of flame. Until a hand clamped down of his shoulder, spinning him around and two hands grabbed Harry's neck. Crushing his throat was Eclipse, whoraised Harry into the air so his feet didn't touch the ground. Squeezing Harry's neck, choking the air out of Harry's lungs._

_Harry was clawing at Eclipse's hands, eyes tearing and tears fell down his face._

_'It wasn't supposed to be like this.. no.. not like this.. Anything but this..' Thought Harry distantly as the edge of his vision started to grow black. _

_'Let me take over..' A voice in the back of Harry's mind echoed. 'I shall ensure our survival..' Harry's lungs were burning. No oxygen. And his mind had shut down._

_'Rest now..' The voice said as Harry's eyes turned into a dark gold, a large grin running over his face._

_"It seems you have lost your place, Eclipse." Hissed Harry. Only, it didn't sound like him, but a much older voice. Harry's hand went over and landed on Eclipse forehead._

_And an incantation in the Demon's natural tongue rose upon Harry's lips. Before a large ice spear shot from Harry's hand and through Eclipse's forehead in a spray of blood. The grip on his neck slackened. And Harry landed on his feet as Eclipse's corpse dropped to the floor._

_Harry smirked, before his eyes faded back to Emerald. And the smirk disappeared as he looked down at Eclipse's corpse. Raising his hands to his face, smearing some of the blood from his hand on his face as Harry opened his mouth._

_And he screamed._

_And some part of Harry knew his mind was shattering. Before it didn't matter anymore..

* * *

_

_Krayon looked out of the window from his castle. The sound of 'Scream of the Soul' resounding over the grounds as the area to the North of his castle was destroyed. Krayon frowned. Before he smirked and said "so, our little demon lord is not that strong after all.."_

_"You've lost Raenef.. Eclipse is my servant now." Krayon said, a large grin enfolding his face.

* * *

_

Eclipse noticed something was wrong. So did Hejem. He had sent Erutis and Chris out to get some food for a surprise cookie bake, for Harry, when he woke up.

Harry's small form was starting to shake, choking noises coming from his throat. Before his large emerald eyes snapped open and his mouth opened. And he screamed.

The 'Scream of the Soul' enveloped the room. Hejem had started to chant when he noticed the signs, creating a shield around Harry's bed. The 'Scream of the Soul' was incased there, destroying the bed and the area around Harry inside the shield. Before it died and the shield went down.

And infrount of the doors to the room, Krayon was there, cloak flowing in an invisible wind. Krayon was floating in the air, in a sitting position, one knee thrown over the other. He looked around the room with disinterest. Before he spotted Hejem and he said "human, where is Eclipse. He should not be far.."

Eclipse jumped up onto the chair, to give himself more height. He bowed his head slightly as he said "Lord Krayon.. I'm afraid to say that you've come at a bad time.."

Krayon wasn't listening anymore, he was staring at Eclipse. Krayon dropped to the ground, landing on his feet. He moved and picked up Eclipse, and he said "what the _hell _happened to you! Eclipse?"

Eclipse said flatly "I'm in this form until the young Demon Lord Raenef finishes his training.. And why do I feel that you have had some hand in this.." Said Eclipse flatly, looking to the ruined portion of the room as Hejem pulled Harry out of the rubble. Covered in mud, burns and blood.

_"I.._ " For once, Krayon was at a loss of words. The little brat had won this battle. Even if he never passed the third test, he had won. Because Eclipse couldn't serve as a servant when he was in this form. And since the child was far from finishing his training.

And Krayon had just ruined whatever the child had learned before.

Harry blearily opened his eyes as he dully looked up at Hejem. Not really registering him as Hejem said "Harry? Harry, are you alright?" He asked.

Harry blinked, before his eyes widened. Mouth opening silently, before he screamed, trying desperately to claw away from Hejem still screaming. His mind wasn't registering reality anymore. His mind was stuck in the dream world Krayon had created.

Krayon dropped Eclipse and Eclipse ran to Harry as Hejem dropped him to the ground. "Harry, Master Raenef?" Shouted Eclipse, going back onto old habits.

And when Harry saw Eclipse's eyes, his almost constant scream reached an ear crashing crescendo. Before Harry's eyes rolled up and he fainted. Eclipse stiff as a board next to him moved over to Krayon then. And at the other Demon Lord's feet, he snarled up at him and said "what did you do?"

Krayon sighed as he said "I was testing this.. Raenef. Testing to see if he was worthy of you, Eclipse. And he has failed. My prize for this was your servitude. Only.. he forgot to mention this loop hole.."

Eclipse actually hissed as a cat. And Krayon smirked. "You're going to have to start over again. But don't worry too much. After all, you have hundreds of years to teach him.."

"What did you do to him!" Shouted Eclipse. For the first time, raising his voice against a Demon Lord that wasn't his Lord for the first time..

Krayon smirked "Itsdifficult to fight the faces you know, even when you know its not them, isn't it?"

And Krayon disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Hejem said softly "I don't think Harry will ever be the same.."

Eclipse was still standing where he was. Before he said softly "Erase his memories.."

Hejem's eyes widened as he said "pardon?"

Eclipse turned and stalked over to him. "I said, _'Erase his memories'_! His mind can't survive this, erase his memories!.. We'll just start over.."

Hejem shook his head as he said "You know the risk of taking away his memories.. You know the repercussions.."

Eclipse bowed his head sitting down. And he said in a stone hard voice "yes, I understand. Please, do so. Erase his memories.."

Hejem stayed still for a few moments, before reaching foreword and placed a hand over Harry's forehead and he started to chant under his breath. A small, white globe forming in Hejem's hand that was over Harry's forehead.

Harry's face, which was twisted in a painful madness, went into a peaceful slumber.

"You know what we have to do now, Eclipse." Said Hejem softly.

"Yes.." Said Eclipse.

"We have to return him to the Dursleys'. Erase Erutis and Chris' memories of Harry.." Eclipse nodded. Hejem stood, picking up Harry.

"And you know why you can't go back with him.. " Said Hejem.

Eclipse nodded as he headed to the doors.

"His mind will break again if you come into contact before he remembers him on his own time." Said Hejem, opening the door.

Eclipse stopped by the door, but Hejem kept walking. And Eclipse turned and walked back into the room. And found a seat in the chair, curling up in his seat as Hejem healed Harry's burns and got him cleaned off and changed into some new cloths. And he dropped Harry off at the Dursley's.

But, Hejem erased Chris and Erutis' memories, they had to move. Away from this town. From the school.

They had to disappear for a while.

When Harry remembered again. He'll search for them.

Hejem walked back into the room Eclipse was in as Erutis and Chris packed their things. They weren't selling the house, just leaving it for a while. "You can come with us, Eclipse. This could prove to be a vacation of sorts.." Said Hejem as he stood next to the chair.

Eclipse lifted his head up from his paws.

"I just might do that.." He said softly.

And off in the cupboard under the stairs, Harry woke up to knocking on his door. Never remembering the black cat with violet eyes that had always been with him till then.

* * *

**It's over! Whoo, I was up all night creating these last two chapters. Whoo, I'm tired. And now, I'm here to say, I am makeing a sequal to this. Who knows when it'll be out. Hopefully really soon. Antyway, say what you think.**

-Akua-


End file.
